Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2016-57567 discloses an optical transceiver which houses a printed circuit board, one ROSA, and four TOSAs in a housing. The TOSAs are arranged in parallel. The printed board is provided to the rear of the TOSAs and the ROSA. The TOSAs and the ROSA are electrically connected to the printed board via FPCs (Flexible Printed Circuits). The FPCs are attached to the components by soldering terminals (electrodes) thereof Reducing the pitch between the terminals may cause electrical connection to be damaged due to a stress which is greater than the soldering strength. In the optical transceiver, optical components are optically connected by optical fiber cables. When the number of optical components increase, increasing of the number of optical fiber cables causes guiding of the optical fiber cables in the optical transceiver to be complicated. Also, increasing of the number of components accommodated causes the productivity for the optical transceiver to deteriorate because of a complicated internal configuration.